Quickbar
The quickbar is a part of the Neverwinter Nights graphical interface, consisting of 12 visible cells, called quickslots, placed at the bottom of the screen. This part of the interface allows quick and easy access to a player's most common game actions; players can assign actions to a cell, then use that slot to activate that action, without needing to go through a radial menu at the time of activation. Cells are used by either clicking with the mouse or hitting the corresponding key on the keyboard — the 12 visible cells correspond to the function keys (F1 through F12). While only 12 slots are visible at a time, another dozen become visible when the Shift key is pressed, and a third dozen when Ctrl is pressed, for a total of 36 quickslots. Cells can be filled by either dragging or the radial menu. Things that can be placed by dragging include items from inventory and spells from the spellbook. These can be dragged onto either an empty or filled cell. If dragged onto a filled cell, the old content is normally overwritten; however, if the old assignment was to equip an item in one hand, and if the item being dragged can be equipped in the other hand, then the old content is merged instead of lost. That is, the one quickslot causes both items to be equipped. One typical use of this is to assign a weapon and shield to a quickslot, while another use is to assign two weapons for dual-wielding. For items that can only go in the off-hand slot (such as shields and torches), the order in which the cell is filled does not matter. For weapons, though, the first weapon assigned to the cell is equipped in the main hand slot, while the second weapon goes in the off-hand. When an equippable item is dragged onto a cell, the resulting quickslot causes that item to be equipped. Non-equippable items with activated powers create a quickslot for the first of these powers. (Non-equippable items without activated powers cannot be assigned to a quickslot.) Spells create a quickslot for casting the spell, and if the spell has subspells (e.g. polymorph self) then the assignment is for the first subspell. Similarly, if an item's first power has subspell options, the first of these options is the one assigned to the quickslot. In order to change these assignments from the defaults, the radial menu needs to be used. In particular, if an equippable item has an activated power, the only way to assign that power to a quickslot is to first drag the item to the slot, then use the radial menu to select the power. The radial menu is used for both filling empty cells and modifying filled cells. For empty cells, the radial menu looks much like the one for the player's character (including spells, actions, etc.), with a few additions. Most notable of the additions may be the option to create a custom text macro. For filled cells, the radial menu provides a way to empty the cell, as well as allowing the cell's assignment to be specialized. Specialization includes editing a custom text macro, selecting equip/unequip or a particular power for items, and selecting a subspell for slots that cause a spell with subspells to be cast. The radial menu for a slot filled with an item also allows casting a spell on the item. Category:Game client